new girl
by scbeauty2525
Summary: A new girl arrives in Metropolis taking Lois's job when she moves away. What adventures lies ahead in her future. Not sure if its going to be a romance. Just a story inside of my head.
1. Chapter 1

When I came to Metropolis today, I didn't have any plans to be running for my life. Some supervillain was loose in the city, and debris was falling everywhere. I was doing my best to avoid it all. However, Fate had decided that wasn't happening. The building that i had been taking refuge near was now beginning to crumble. I immediately sprinted for safety, but I knew that i wasn't going to be fast enough. Still, I closed my eyes and ran with all my might. I was prepared for the pain and the feeling of being squished. However, what I felt was the feeling of being weightless and no ground beneath my feet. I opened my eyes to see myself high above the ground before I quickly closed them again, and I clutched the thing lifting me in the air tightly. It was only a few seconds before I stopped moving. I still didn't reliquinish my hold on my savior.

"Ma'am," I heard a voice call. Once more opening my eyes, I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. The man before me seemed concerned by my lack of response.

"Um, yeah," I sputtered out.

"You look quite pale," he stated.

"Oh, let's just say me and heights aren't the best of friends." He smiled at me before nodding.

"Have a good day, Ma'am."

"You, too." He gave me one more smile before flying off. That was when reality dawned on me. "Holy shit! I was just saved by Superman!"

It had been only a few days, and all the debris had been cleared. Construction had even begun on the destroyed buildings. I myself had gotten use to the city and was able to keep myself from getting lost most of the time.  
Night had already fell as I left the diner I ate dinner at. Growing up in a big city, I should have known that it is not safe to walk by yourself at night. But I was only a few minutes from my apartment, I would be fine. I didn't think that some guys would grab me and drag me into an alley.

"Hey, let me go," I shouted as I thrashed about. I tried kicking, scratching, or punching anything I could reach.

"Oh, look, we got ourselves a fiesty one here, y'all," one of the men said with laughter in his voice. I didn't stop struggling until I felt a knife press into my neck. I froze as they took my purse off of me and searched through it.

"You know, fellas," the man holding the knife said,"she's a pretty one. It would be a shame just to let her go to waste. Ain't that right, Darlin'?" The man was so close now that I could smell the alcohol coming off of him. Once he was close enough, I spat in his eye. He yelled before smacking me across the face. Pain engulfed my face, but I wasn't going to let these idiots get any satsification from me.

"Oh, ya gonna get it now," one of the men shouted before tossing me down to the ground. I felt them close around me when a voice spoke up.

"Now, gentlemen, is that any way to treat a lady?" The gang disapeared at the voice, dropping everything and running. I finally got a good look at my rescuer to see it was one again Superman.

"Thank you," I said. I knelt down and shoveled my things back into my purse. Superman also knelt down and handed me things. Once everything was put away, I offered my hand to him. "I'm Ella," I introduced. He shook my hand and politely nodded. "You have saved my life twice now. I think I at least owe you my name."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Ella. Stay safe."

"Yeah, hope you don't have to rescue me again,"I shouted as he took off. 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the Daily Planet a little lost. I had to ask someone where to find Perry White, but I still ended up needing someone to point me in the right direction of his office. I gently knocked before entering, seeing that there was no one else.

" ,"I called out. The chair spun around to reveal an older gentleman.

"Yes, sir," I responded with a smile.

"Welcome to the Daily Planet," he greeted with a handshake. "Well, come on," instructed before he was out the door. I rushed to catch up as my boss weaved between people until he came to a pair of desks. "This is Jimmy and Clark. Jimmy is one of our photographers, and Clark is a fellow reporter. They'll show you around," he introduced and was off once again.

"He moves awfully fast," I commented which caused a chuckle from one of the men before me.

"I'm Jimmy," the man introduced that wore a sweater vest and light brown hair. Which meant the dark-haired beau was Clark. Clark seemed to be the classic nerd with his glasses and tweed suit.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Jimmy and Clark. I'm Ella."

"So, you're the girl filling in Lois's job," Jimmy commented.

"Yes, I guess I am." Clark still stayed silent.

"Hey, I got a question for you-"

"No, I'm not from the U.K. I'm an American, however, my parents are English," I answered with a smile, knowing he was asking about my accent. Jimmy blushed before sitting back down.

"So how about we tell each other about ourselves," I suggested after fie minutes of silence. Jimmy had sat there fiddling with his camera while Clark seemed to be working on an article. The both looked at me with puzzled looks. "Alright, I'll start. My name is Ella Ravensdale. I grew up in New York City until I was old enough to go to a boarding school in Ireland. Once I graduated, I moved to Gotham City and became a reporter. Now, I'm here. My favorite book is Jurassic Park, and my favorite movie is the same. My favorite food is pizza, and I think I could eat it all day long. Finally, my favorite music artist is David Bowie." A few seconds passed before a phone buzzed.

"Hey, that's me," Jimmy said. He looked at his phone before grabbing his coat and camera. "Gotta go." After he left, I turned my full attention to Clark.

"Guess you're up, Clark." Clark looked like a deer in the headlights. "Oh, come on, Clark. I won't bite, and I would like to know to know one of the people I will be working with. I'll question Jimmy once he gets back." Clark cleared his throat.

"Well, I grew up in Smallville, Kansas. Now, I'm here." I just stared at him waiting for more information.

"Come on, Clark. Birthday?"

"June 18th." I just glared at him as he smiled back at me.

"Alright, Clark. I'll give for now, but I will get more information out of you," I promised.

"Raven," I heard someone called. My head immediately turned in that direction to see . "Hostage situation at the nearby bank. I want you there now," he instructed.

"On it, Chief," I yelled as I made my way out the door. 


End file.
